


The Incubus

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick Stump, Brendon is an Incubus, Brendon just has a huge dick, Bunnies (not sexual), Come Swallowing, Dallon is a cashier, Demonic Possession, Gifts, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Patrick is training to be a vet, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Brendon Urie, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, please let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick accidentally wishes for the wrong thing. But could he actually turn out to be the right thing after all?





	1. The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick meets Brendon.

Patrick’s eyes flutter open and when he sees someone laying in bed with him, horns and a smile on their face he closes his eyes. He opens them, expecting the person to be gone but they’re still there, half naked and watching him sleep. Patrick was out of bed in seconds, backing up and screaming. The other man was startled instantly and confused. Patrick’s heart raced in his chest and his breathing pattern was beginning to change, “who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m Brendon,” he smiles, “and I’m here to make your wish come true! You know, no one’s ever been wished for where I live, summoned for a short time maybe, but never _wished_ for, you know?”

“What are you doing in my house. Why are you here?”

“You wished for me,” he nods.

“What? Wished for you? When?”

“On the shooting star you saw yesterday,” he explains.

“I’m calling the police,” he says, picking up an umbrella from the floor and holding it up. He groans, “no, I can’t call the police. They’ll think I’m crazy, telling them there’s a half-naked man with horns and a tail in my house who woke up next to me. They’ll think it’s a prank.”

“And they wont be able to see me anyway. Only you can see me! Well, you and other demons, but the likelihood of running into another demon like me is slim to none.”

_Wished for him,_ Patrick thinks.

“You said I wished for you on that shooting star yesterday,” he tells him.

“Yep,” he says, popping the 'p' and moving closer.

“No, see, then it wasn’t me. You’ve got the wrong person. I never wished for you.”

“I wouldn’t have been sent here if you hadn’t. You must’ve wished for something. What did you wish for?”

“I wished for an _incubus_ ,” he says, “not a person.”

“Well, technically I’m not a person as in human, but I am an incubus! Your wish came true,” he says, “unless you were trying to summon a succubus instead. Then this is going to be awkward but you smell like an omega so I don’t think that’s a problem.”

He shakes his head, “I wished for an incubus. You know? For my bunny.”

Brendon goes wide eyed and looks disgusted, “what?”

“Well, she needs one really bad.”

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m not going to go anywhere near that disgusting little rat creature.”

“She’s not disgusting! She’s about to have babies and I want them to be warm since it’s winter.”

And it clicks for Brendon and he rubs his temples, “wait, wait, wait. Hold on. You mean an _incubator?_ ”

“What?”

“The thing that keeps chickens and bunnies and little baby animals warm so they don’t die?”

“Yeah!”

“That. Is an incu **bator** ,” he says, looking as if he wants to shout.

“Oh, well, what are you?”

“An incu **bus**.”

“Oh. I don’t know what that is,” he says.

“Clearly,” he says rolling his eyes, “I’m a demon.”

“Demon,” Patrick asks.

“That’s me,” he sighs, “and now I’ve been wished for by someone who wanted to keep bunnies warm!”

“Look,” he starts, “I’m sorry you wasted your time but if your boss could maybe trade you for a smallish place to keep the babies alive that would be great.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughs, before clearing his throat, “but the thing is I can’t be _traded_. I can’t even go back!”

“What?”

“I’m stuck with you until you die.”

“Well, can’t you like, go be free or something somewhere else?”

“I’m an incubus! Not some horse or bird or some shit. I can’t just _be free,_  I don’t live like normal people do. I have to stay here with you since that’s what you wished for. I go with you not without you.”

“So you’re like a pet only I can see?”

“Woah, no, let’s get one thing straight, pretty boy. I’m nobody’s fucking _pet._ ”

“Okay, well then we need to leave and go get an incubator for Lola.”

“Fine,” he says, “so, about how I _live._ ”

“Oh, I guess you can sleep on the couch. Feel free to use the shower and stuff and help yourself to food.”

“Food,” he asks.

“Yeah,” he says, “you know, do what you need to do to survive and everything.”

He smiles, “I can _feed_ whenever I want?”

“Well, yeah,” he says giving him a weird look, “sure, uh, it’s Brendon, right?”

He nods, “that’s me. And you are Patrick. Patrick Stump, my keeper.”

“Yeah, sure,” he says, “let’s just go to the store.”

 

\---

 

When they get there Patrick talks to the man behind the counter while Brendon walks around him in a circle. The man behind the counter looks at the paper and nods, “yeah, yeah, of course we have this in.”

“Perfect,” Patrick smiles.

“Yeah,” the cashier smiles before clearing his throat, “um, yeah, let me just get your order for you!”

He walks off and Patrick turns to Brendon, “stop circling me, you’re distracting Dallon.”

“He can’t see me, he’s distracted because of the cute omega in front of him.”

Patrick turns around seeing no one behind him before he’s like, “wait, me?”

Brendon nods, “duh, who else? Anyway, you don’t have to worry about anyone seeing me. I can do anything, want to see?”

“Not really,” he says.

When the cashier comes back with a big cart of items Brendon hops onto the counter and begins dancing. At first Patrick looks at him in shock and the cashier cocks his head, “um, is everything alright? Did I forget something?”

“Uh, no, no those are all the things I ordered,” he nods, “just distracted for a moment.”

“By my sweet moves,” Brendon asks, “or the guy behind the counter?”

Patrick takes the paper back and pays for everything, ignoring him as he continues to dance. Dallon rings him up and he pays before leaving the store. Brendon hops off the counter and Patrick whispers so only he can hear, “you’re a terrible dancer.”

“I’m the best dancer in Hell,” he explains, “I’m even better when I’m doing the horizontal shuffle though.”

“Really,” Patrick asks, "never heard of that one."

“Yeah, anyone in Hell can tell you I’m the best at doing that one.”

“Well, they aren’t here so they can’t really say for sure, can they?”

“I mean, you’ll find out eventually, but maybe next wish you can ask someone to come up and confirm.”

“Yeah, alright, maybe I’ll do that,” he says, “now help me get everything in the car.”

 

\---

 

Brendon finally finishes setting up the incubator and Patrick places Lola inside smiling as she gets comfortable.

“She loves it! Thank you for helping me,” he says.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Brendon shrugs, “you’re helping me so it’s only fair, right?”

Patrick didn’t say anything to that and wondered if being on Earth was a big deal for him. He didn’t even really know much about Brendon other than the fact that he was a demon who was stuck with him. He wonders just how different things are. His eyes get tired and Brendon moves closer to him, “you know, I’m pretty _hungry._ ”

“Yeah,” Patrick asks, “well, I’m pretty tired, I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“A nap,” he frowns, “what do you mean?”

“It’s just a small sleep, surely you have naps in Hell, anyway, it’s just for an hour or two.”

“But I’m _hungry_ ,” he says.

“Well, I mean, you know where the kitchen is.”

“But you’re going to the bedroom,” he states.

“Yeah, I don’t want you watching me sleep again, it’s super weird.”

He gives Brendon a nudge towards the kitchen and goes to close the door, “but I-”

“I’ll be up in an hour or two, I’m not _going_ anywhere. Just do your own thing for a while. Eat, watch TV, take a nap on the couch, entertain yourself.”

Patrick closes the door and lays down in his bed, hoping he wouldn’t wake up to Brendon watching him again, he decides when he wakes up he’ll make himself some lunch, he just hoped Brendon wouldn’t destroy the place while he was sleeping. Demons could be good for at least a few hours, couldn’t they?


	2. Look. Don't Touch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's hungry and Patrick looks good enough to eat.

It’s been six days since he’s fed and his body is aching to touch, aching to be touched. He stands from the couch, body feeling drained of energy and below his stomach feeling too full. It was a problem he couldn’t take care of by himself. He walks over to Patrick’s door opening it and creeping over to his bed. The room was dark but his eyes saw everything with just the moonlight coming in through the window.

_I wont touch him. I wont touch him. I wont touch him,_ he repeats the words in his head over and over as he hovers in the air over him, _I wont touch him._

His eyes look down at the blanket and he uses his power to lift it off him and move it to the side watching him sleep soundly. His eyes rake over his body, taking in the exposed flesh of his stomach, and Brendon’s never been so grateful for oversized shirts that rise up too quickly. Patrick takes a deep breath and when he sighs his legs spread farther apart letting him see the wet spot between Patrick's legs. He leans down smelling him, his cock gets hard just from the pure scent of him. His mouth almost waters and he feels himself getting hungrier as he gently touches his hip and slides up his shirt more until his nipples are exposed. It’s only now that he sees the bow on his underwear, practically begging him to pull them down.

_It’s only bad if I touch him. It’s not bad if I just look, right?_

His hands go to his own underwear and palm himself through them. And then Patrick does it, he lets out a little whimper and Brendon stops touching himself and clenches his fists. The alpha in him wants to help but his common sense tell him he should definitely not do that. He reaches for his shirt, pulling it back down and putting the blanket back over him. But when it’s on him his eyes open.

He gasps and sits up, "what the hell? We agreed you wouldn’t watch me sleep!”

“I’m hungry,” he says, “I-I wasn’t going to do anything. I just wanted to see what you look like.”

“Ugh,” he says sitting up and putting a pillow between his legs, “just, if you’re starving go to the kitchen instead of being so _creepy_. I’m buying a lock for my door by the way!”

“Patrick, I haven’t fed in almost a week, okay? I’m starving!”

“What,” he asks, “almost a week? Do you not know how to make food? Does the food just _appear_ in Hell? You know what, I’ll do it for you. What do you want? Macaroni? Huh? Pancakes, a sandwich, some ramen?”

“I can’t eat those!”

“Well, fine,” he says, eyebrows coming together in annoyance, “starve then.”

Brendon lays on the floor, groaning in pain and Patrick finally gets up and goes into the bathroom with his computer, googling what demons eat. He searches through a few websites, and even gets into a chat room for people discussing demons. It tells him that incubus are types of demons that don’t eat human food at all.

_They need another person to survive_ , he thinks.

His mind wanders to vampires, assuming it’s some sort of blood thing, especially with the way he calls it _fed_ instead of _eaten_. He decides to actually look them up and even finds a very detailed page on how they live. He reads the word _sex_ more times than he would like and closes his computer immediately. He opens the door, seeing the demon laying on the floor, holding his stomach.

“You don’t _eat_ food, do you?”

“No,” he says.

“When you said I was helping you, you meant-”

“You’re supposed to help me live.”

“You really should have said that from the beginning. Something like 'Hey, I’m a sex demon who needs sex to live' would have probably worked.”

“I’m an incubus! You wished for _me!_ I didn’t think I had to explain what I needed to survive!”

“So, how does it work? Can’t you just jerk off?”

“It doesn’t work that way,” he says, shaking his head, “we have to have another person to touch us. It’s like sex, it doesn’t count unless it’s with someone else.”

“Well, maybe we could try human food?”

“You don’t understand,” he says, “we have to eat so much human food for it to even help a little bit.”

“Well, just do that then instead of trying to have your way with me while I’m sleeping!”

“I wasn’t going to try to have my way with you! I was just curious as to what you looked like!”

“Yeah, well, keep your curiosity to yourself, weirdo!”

“I wasn’t going to do anything. You wished for me, and that means I’m yours. It means I’m here whenever you want or need me. Okay? I would never hurt you, I couldn’t, even if I wanted to.”

“You didn’t touch me?”

“No, and I wont until you say I can.”

“Good,” he says, “go get food out of my fridge and stuff your face. Eat as much as you need because I am not going to _feed_ you.”

And Brendon feels his chest ache and he nods, “I’m sorry I woke you.”

He leaves the room and sighs, heading over to the fridge. Patrick gets up and closes the door before laying back in bed, closing his eyes. He was definitely going to have trouble sleeping tonight. 


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's starving.

It already astonished Patrick seeing how much food Brendon had to eat, but when the omega was sweating from every pore and fanning himself to keep cool Brendon ate like a wild animal, scarfing down everything in his path he could eat. The demon looked noticeably different. His eyes looked more tired, his face was a sickly white color, he looked like someone going through withdrawal. And Brendon thinks Patrick might be the devil with what he had on. He was wearing a plain t-shirt with the shortest pair of shorts Brendon thinks he’s ever seen a human wear when they’re not taking pictures for a sexy magazine.

“You couldn’t buy suppressants,” he asks, sounding a little annoyed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just that I had to buy food for someone else since they keep eating my entire kitchen! I can’t afford to buy suppressants right now. I’m honestly lucky it’s my weekend and I don’t have work right now.”

“It’s your fault for summoning me,” Brendon says, “if you had just wished for the right thing I wouldn’t be absolutely starving right now.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, “starving? How could you be _starving_ you ate everything in my fridge _and_ cabinets. I have to order food for myself now.”

“You forget that I’m a demon, Patrick! I’m not meant to eat food like you. I’m meant to have sex. Sex is what keeps me alive. Food is just temporary,” he says, “I feel like I’m dying.”

“You are so dramatic!”

“Patrick, human food to me is the equivalent of eating a single cracker for you. I can’t keep doing this. I have to have _something._ ”

“I think you’re going to need to get a job or two because you can’t keep robbing McDonald’s whenever we run out of food here. It’s getting out of hand.”

And Brendon’s shaking, “I wouldn’t need a job or human food if you would just touch me. You’re my keeper, you’re supposed to take care of me.”

He stays silent and fans himself. Brendon stops eating and moves closer to him, “you’re heat right now is just going to get worse. You’re _my_ keeper. It means I’m supposed to take care of you too. I could make you feel things. I could do things to you that would make you never want to get out of bed.”

Patrick fans himself faster and Brendon sighs and reaches out to touch his shoulder, but pulls his hand away before he can touch him.

“Look,” Patrick starts, “I know you need sex to live and everything, but I can’t give you that, okay? I’m not--I don’t do _that_ , alright? I’ve never done _that_ before.”

Brendon crushes the food in his hand, swallowing hard when his mouth goes dry, “you’ve _never_ had sex before?”

He opens his mouth to come up with something but he just stutters out an excuse, “I-I was in college for the education and not the experience. I was learning more about taking care of animals and focusing on their reproduction process, not mine! And don’t say it like it’s a big deal or something, okay? A lot of omegas wait to do stuff like that!”

Brendon’s smiling and looking over him again, his mouth starting to water a little, “I’ve never been with a virgin before.”

“Yeah, and you’re not going to, buddy!”

“Hey, you summoned me!”

“By accident!”

“Come on, just a little bit, I’m going to starve! I’m a demon who lived in Hell with people who worshipped me so much I was fed every single day. Okay? I’ve never been _this_ hungry before. Imagine what I’ll be like after a month or two. I’ll have to eat the whole town!”

“Yeah, well, you should just go eat an entire store or something because my first time is not going to be with some demon!”

Brendon's chest hurts when he says that but ignores it and looks to him, “I need _something_. I ate your whole fridge and I was hungry an hour later.”

Patrick gets up and goes to his room, not closing the door and letting Brendon follow him. He sits at the top of his bed and pulls his knees to his chest, feeling bad. Brendon crawls onto the bed and makes his way towards him slow on all fours, “come on, I can be gentle. Really gentle! We can start slow. We don’t even have to have sex! We can do other stuff.”

He turns his head away from him, “what kind of other stuff?”

“You could blow me,” he suggests, raising his brows.

And Patrick turns to look at him, going wide eyed, “no, no way. Can’t do it. I thought I could do it but I can’t do this.”

He shakes his head and moves closer so he’s right in front of his face, “you don’t have to do anything, you just can just close your eyes, open your mouth, and I’ll do the rest.”

“Ugh,” Patrick says, “you make it sound so gross. I don’t like it. I don’t know about all this, I have some money saved up, maybe I can buy a bunch of bags of rice and you can just eat that or something. It’ll fill you up, it could work. Or, you know, you’re a demon. You can just steal all the food you want all the time like you’ve been doing.”

He groans and lays down beside him, face burying in the pillow so his voice is muffled, “why can’t you wish properly?”

“Why can’t you _eat_ properly,” he spits back.

“I’m a demon! What’s your excuse?”

“I don’t own a dictionary, okay? I’m sorry!”

“My body feels like it’s eating itself,” he says, “I talked with the other demons but they can’t help me. I asked the devil but he wont, he’d rather me starve than take me back home. I mean, I can understand why he hates me, I slept with his ex girlfriend, ex boyfriend, and his current boyfriend a few times without him knowing. But I don’t deserve to die like this! This is truly Hell.”

And Patrick bites his lip thinking and looking down at his own shorts, “can you possess people?”

“Of course I can, I’d be a shitty demon if I couldn’t.”

“What if you possessed me?”

“Come again?”

“What if you possessed my body and while you were in my body I came," he explains, "would that count as being with someone else?”

He sits up and looks at him, “I don’t know. I’ve never tried that. I possessed a few people for shits and giggles when I hung out with friends on Earth, but none of us were allowed to sleep with humans. It’s a law in Hell and if anyone is caught doing it they’re punished unless they’re wished for.”

“Maybe we could give it a try, I think I’d be okay with something like that.”

“It’s worth a shot I guess,” he nods.

“But no toys go inside me though!”

“Yeah, yeah, of course! Your body your rules,” he smiles, standing up and taking his clothes off.

“What are you doing,” he asks, turning away.

“Getting naked, you should do the same.”

Patrick hesitates but does as he suggests and puts his clothes delicately to the side. He covers himself and Brendon smiles, “you ready?”

“Just do it.”

He feels Brendon’s body merge with his and go inside his and it feels as if he’s in his head.

**You know, your body is extremely cramped.**

“You’re bigger than me,” he points out.

**True, let me just move around here and get comfortable and now...**

Patrick’s arms move without him doing it and Patrick screams, “what the hell are you doing to my body?”

**_Our_ body. And I’m a demon possessing you, I can move your arms and legs if I want now. It’ll probably be easier for you if you just relax.**

“Relax? There’s a demon in my body right now!”

**You invited me.**

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Patrick feels his hand move to his cock and stroke it slow. He tries to relax more but the feeling is different from when he does it on his own.

“This feels so weird, it’s like someone else is doing it.”

**Yeah, me, now stop tensing up, okay? Just relax, okay? I’ve got you and we can stop whenever you want.**

He nods, “yeah, okay.”

And it really feels weird, his whole body felt as if it was his and not his all at once. He feels an arm wrap around his waist and he looks to his stomach, seeing nothing, “it feels like there’s a ghost touching me.”

**You got any lube or something to jerk off with?**

“In my drawer.”

**I knew you weren’t as innocent as you seem.**

“Everyone masturbates. I just do it for medical purposes only. Not for pleasure.”

**Well, then consider this your once a week jerk session.**

He reaches for the side drawer before stopping himself, **what am I doing? We’ve already got lube.**

Patrick cocks his head curiously and feels Brendon spit into his hand.

“Disgusting,” he says.

**Shut up.**

“Why can’t demons jerk off alone?”

**We can, it just doesn’t do anything for us. It doesn’t help our body the way it’s supposed to. It’s a just in case we don’t want our balls to fill up too much and explode or something.**

“Explode,” he asks.

**I’ve only heard rumors, not sure if they’re true, but this is definitely working. I can feel it.**

He strokes his cock and takes the other hand and moves it to his mouth, “what are you-”

He instantly shuts up and the fingers in his mouth move in and out slow.

**Fuck, your mouth would have felt so good around my cock.**

Patrick tries to speak but it just comes out as a hum. When he pulls out the fingers Patrick speaks, “I could have died!”

**I can’t kill you, if I do you just get brought back here, only Death can kill you.**

"Why did you even do that, I-”

And the wet fingers drop between Patrick’s legs and the blond’s immediately squirming. One finger presses in and he whimpers when he finds his prostate.

**Relax, I know what I’m doing.**

“What _are_ you doing?”

**You said no toys,** he explains, **I’m not a toy.**

“I meant nothing goes inside me,” he says.

**You want me to stop,** he asks, hitting the right spot.

Patrick moans and doesn’t say anything, he feels himself wanting the phantom arm back around him and the hand around his cock stops and goes back around him. The fingers on his other hand massage against the pleasurable spot he never knew he had inside him.

“No,” he says softly.

He chuckles in the blond’s head and Patrick lets the hands keep going, touching him. The omega moans, feeling the wetness between his thighs increasing. The hand resting on his stomach moves up to tweak his nipples and it makes him whine when Brendon’s fingers keep going.

**Fuck, you would be so much fun to play with.**

“Shut up!”

**Did you want me to stop?**

“No,” he whines, “don’t.”

**Then don’t be so bossy, especially when I’m giving you so much pleasure.**

The fingers in him move faster and he bites his lip before giving up on trying to be quiet and moaning.

**You sound way better than I thought you’d sound. And you look so fucking good.**

“Brendon,” he breathes.

**Fuck,** he says, and it feels like he’s next to his ear, **say my name just like that again.**

“Brendon,” he moans, trying to press his legs together.

**No, no, no. Spread your legs apart, keep them like that, okay baby?**

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he pants.

**I’ll move my fingers, you use your hand to jerk us off.**

Patrick does as he asks and uses his other hand to stroke himself. And the better his cock felt, the more Brendon pressed against his prostate. He wanted to cum and he almost stops moving his hand but then he feels that phantom arm wrap around him.

**Just like that, Trick, don’t stop.**

His whines were louder and his hand moved faster until he came harder than he’d ever cum before in his entire life. He looks at the cum spilling over his fingers and noticed how different it looked. There was more, way more than there should be. And he immediately wants to wash his hands. The blond relaxes against the pillows and Brendon’s soon out of him and on top of him panting, “that was so fucking good.”

Patrick looks up at him and nods slightly.

“We’ve got to do that again,” he beams, no longer looking sick or tired.

“Sure, next time you’re hungry we can do it again or something,” he yawns, “are you tired? I’m so tired, I’m never _this_ tired when I do it myself.”

“You’re human,” Brendon says, “your body’s not used to containing anything like me. But don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah,” he says, letting go of himself and closing his eyes.

Brendon grabs the tissues and cleans Patrick’s stomach up before throwing them away. He moves the blanket out from under him and pulls it over top of them. Brendon lays beside him, his mood changing and his energy back at its maximum. He watches the blond fall asleep, completely fascinated at how easily he tired out. He thinks about going inside him again to see what he’s dreaming about, but decides against it and settles for watching him sleep. He smiles bigger when he thinks about how Patrick said they could do it again, maybe he wouldn’t have to eat human food after all.


	4. Private Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon feels things.

Brendon chews his burger and looks at Patrick sitting there eating his food. It’d been weeks since the first time Brendon was inside his body and he couldn’t help but think about it, the way Patrick moaned, the way he looked, the way he came. It made him hard just thinking about it. But Patrick seemed different afterwards. He rarely looked him in the eyes and he was constantly wanting to be alone with his bunnies or his computer.

At first Brendon just thought maybe he regretted it and Patrick was going to tell him he couldn’t do it anymore. But then they started doing it once or twice a week since the first time and he seemed fine, but still as though he wanted to be alone. They didn’t talk much and when they did Patrick usually avoided eye contact. It bugged Brendon and when they’d do it Patrick insisted the light needed to be off. It was fine, even though it made him feel gross, he just couldn’t help but want more. But he was grateful that Patrick even did this with him and he never asked for more.

Now he sits, eating with Patrick and still feeling sluggish and tired, he needed Patrick again. But he knew Patrick was going to avoid looking at him for a while and lock himself away in his room when they were finished, and he really didn’t want that. He wanted to look at Patrick more but he knows he needs to be touched soon or he’d have to start eating more. He sets his burger down and Patrick looks up at him, “yeah?”

And the way his eyelashes bat with a certain innocence he can’t bring himself to do it, “uh, do you like to travel?”

He shakes his head, “I haven’t actually been out of state before.”

“Really,” he says, “well, where would you go if you could?”

“I guess I’d want to see the ocean. Somewhere nice and quiet and warm. Not the beaches with a bunch of people.”

Brendon nods and shoves the rest of the burger in his mouth and chews it fast, “come here and take off your socks.”

The demon stands from his spot and pulls off his socks, setting them in his chair. Patrick cocks his head looking at him before setting his burger down and doing the same. He walks over to him and Brendon’s arms go around his waist and pull him in so their stomachs are pressed against each other, “uh, Brendon?”

“Just close your eyes, okay?”

“Okay.”

He hesitantly closes his eyes and Brendon’s hand wraps around the back of his neck, holding him close before letting go of him completely. Patrick hears the sound of water and the trees swaying. He opens his eyes and looks at the green-blue water crashing against the shore.

“A beach,” he says, shoulders dropping, “is this real?”

“No one is here, it’s just us.”

“It’s so calm,” he smiles.

“Would you like to take a walk?”

He nods and Patrick takes his hand, guiding him closer to the water. It was a gesture Brendon never saw coming and one that Patrick did even though he was a demon. Even though the sight of the ocean and trees were beautiful his thoughts were on Patrick’s fingers that were laced between his. His hand was soft and warm and held on gently. He can’t remember the last time someone held his hand, and the more he thinks about it he finally comes to the conclusion that no one’s ever held his hand.

“No one’s ever held my hand before,” he says, not even really meaning to.

And Patrick stops walking and lets go, “oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was holding your hand.”

And that stirred certain feelings in his stomach he’d never felt before. Patrick had taken his hand without thinking. His being a demon didn’t even seem to bother him, he shook his head and they continued walking along the beach.

“Do you like where we live,” Patrick asks.

And Brendon’s surprised, did he really care what he thought?

“Yeah,” he says, “why? Do I seem like I don’t?”

“I was just asking because I know you’re sleeping on the couch right now and it got me thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you can’t go back home until I die so I figured maybe I could move some things around and turn the storage room into your room.”

“My room,” he asks.

“Yeah, I mean the couch is probably not comfortable and I could get you a mattress and stuff if you’d like. You could decorate it if you wanted and everything while I’m gone for work and stuff.”

He nods, “that sounds great!”

Patrick smiles, “I’ll start cleaning it out once we get back.”

They continue walking and Brendon’s fingers slide down Patrick’s wrists and touch the softness of his palm before they lace themselves with his. Patrick makes a small noise of surprise but doesn’t pull his hand away, instead he keeps walking and looks at the beach, “this is nice.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“So, what is your home like?”

“My home,” Brendon sighs, smiling, “it’s very different from here. A lot less sunlight. There’s still light, but it’s different. It’s kind of like light bulb light instead of a sun. It’s not warm like the sun and there’s no wind or birds. It’s darker, more crystals everywhere instead of a sky.

“Crystals?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of like a really, really big cave and the light reflects off crystals to light the whole place. It’s not hellfire or black and red everywhere, we actually have bright colors. It’s more like New York if New York were in a cave. I’m not sure if you know what I mean by this.”

“I think I understand.”

He smiles and Patrick smiles, “you miss it, huh?”

He nods, “I miss some things about it but I love it here with you. It’s nice. Very warm.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Patrick says, “about our arrangement.”

“Yeah,” he asks, getting worried and wondering if he wanted to stop doing everything altogether.

“Well, it’s more of questions. We never really talk about it but I’ve been thinking about how you said that what you do to survive is kind of like how we have food and water. I was thinking about snacks versus meals and then, like, appetizers and the main course and stuff.”

“Yeah?”

“Do demons have that but with sex?”

“Um, I guess sort of,” he says, “Like, hand stuff and what you and I do it’s kind of like a snack. It keeps me satisfied for a day or two.”

“What about like mouth stuff?”

“It’s kind of the same but lasts longer for some reason. I think it’s because orgasms feel different with each thing.”

“And sex?”

“Sex keeps us fed for a week. In hell I was a bit of a glutton for it. What makes you so curious?”

“I’ve been thinking about stuff like that for a while and I think I’d like to try something with you if that would be okay.”

“Yeah,” he says, “yeah! What were you thinking about?”

“Well, I’ve been reading and watching _videos_ and I noticed omegas like it when alphas kiss them... _down there._ ”

And he’s at half mast in two seconds.

“Yeah?”

He nods, “I was thinking maybe you could do that to me and I could give you a blowjob.”

And now he’s completely hard and throbbing inside his jeans.

“Uh, yeah,” he nods, “I think we could do that, yeah.”

He smile and looks to the ground, “then we do it tonight.”

“Tonight,” he asks, and he swears he’s about to cum.

“Is that too soon? We can wait a day or two if you’re not feeling hungry.”

“No, I am, I was just thinking you meant you wanted to another time or something.”

Patrick shook his head and Brendon nodded, “yeah, we can definitely do that.”

He nods and they walk a little further. Patrick squatting down to touch the ocean water. His eyes looked as if they still couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Brendon picks up a few shells and once he manages to get most of the sand off he pockets them. Patrick plays with the water for a little longer before standing and taking Brendon’s hand, holding onto it as they walked on the beach, “could we stay here? Just for a little while longer?”

“We can stay as long as you want.”

He beams at him and Brendon thinks it was like seeing the sunshine for the first time. They stay for a while watching the sun set over the ocean. Patrick’s hand stayed with his, their fingers never unlacing. And when they sat on the beach Patrick sat closer and laid his head on Brendon’s shoulder. He froze, unsure of what to do.

“Oh, um, is this okay,” Patrick asks.

He nods, “yeah, it’s fine.”

He doesn’t know how long they were there, he lost track of time with Patrick laying against him. When they finally did go back home they finished their food and got ready for bed. Patrick fed his bunnies, making sure they had plenty before heading to his room. He stops when he sees Brendon on the couch and he plays with his fingers, “do you still want to?”

He nods and gets up, walking behind Patrick, eyes drifting down to stare at Patrick’s butt in his shorts. When they’re in his room and the door is closed Patrick sits in the middle of his bed nervously, “do you want me to go first? Me to do that to you?”

“I was kind of hoping I could go first,” Brendon says.

“Oh, okay,” he nods.

Patrick lays back against his pillows and spreads his legs invitingly. Brendon pulls off his shirt and crawls over to him. Patrick’s breathing increases and Brendon watches his eyes wide as he looks up at him.

“Take your shirt off,” he says.

And Patrick listens, unbuttoning it slow and not taking his eyes off Brendon’s. There was something about watching him keep his eyes on him that made him want to claim him then and there. He seemed submissive and willing to please and something about that made Brendon feel like Patrick might want this even more than he does. The demon’s hands slide up the sides of his hips and pull his shorts and underwear off slow. He watches his dick immediately pop out and lay pink against his stomach. He tosses the shorts and underwear to the side before pulling him to the center of the bed. He gasps and his chest rises and falls quickly. His eyes close when he swallows hard.

“Relax,” Brendon tells him, “it wont hurt.”

His hands slide between the opening of Patrick’s shirt and part it open, exposing more skin. Patrick’s face heated up when he leaned down and kissed below his ear, “I promise.”

The words make him shiver as he pushes his thighs apart and kisses his way down to them. The feeling of his lips kissing on his skin make Patrick suck in a breath and hold onto the sheets under him. And fuck did it turn Brendon on. He purposely misses his cock and picks up his thighs. He kisses them gently at first but biting one just to hear the omega moan. He soon spreads his cheeks apart, licking the hole in front of him that was leaking so much already. And when Patrick moaned louder than before it sent a wave of pleasure straight to his cock. He stops and lets his thumbs swipe against his tongue before licking him open again. His thumbs find his nipples and rub circles around them as he laps at the sticky sweet mess between his legs. His moans are loud and his knuckles turn white with the way he grips the blanket under him. He stops touching his nipples and grabs his hands, putting them in his hair. Patrick’s fingers run through it before tugging and pulling at it when his tongue goes inside him.

Patrick says something between breaths that Brendon doesn’t catch until he switches from his short human tongue to his long demon tongue that can go deeper inside him.

“Alpha!”

And he wants to cum. He’d _never_ heard an omega say that before. He’d heard a lot of 'Oh yeah, don’t stops,' and 'keep goings' but never _alpha_. His moans get louder and Brendon’s moving his hand up to Patrick’s dick, thumbing over the head while he licks the slick that comes out. Patrick’s legs get stiff and the hands in his hair pull his locks hard. Brendon replaces his tongue with his fingers and puts his mouth around Patrick’s cock. He moaned louder as he angled his fingers just right and thrusted them in and out as he took his dick as deep as he could.

He listened to the breath tremble and moaned when the fingers in his hair pulled harder. Warm thighs squeezed his face when Patrick’s back arched off the bed and cum shot down his throat. The omega rests back into the mattress, fingers twitching in his hair until Brendon pulled off him and slowly took his fingers out. His fingers come together to cup his face, and the demon looks up at him waiting for him to tell him what to do next. Patrick lets out a breathy laugh before running his thumb down the front of his lips. Brendon swallowed hard, unsure of why he was touching his face this way.

“That felt,” he starts off with a smile, “different.”

_Different? What did that mean? Did he hate it? Was it not good like he thought?_

“Different,” Brendon says, and for the first time in his life he feels insecure.

He lays there, worried about his lack of experience with humans. Maybe they’re built different, maybe they cum different.

“Yeah,” he nods, “I really liked it.”

And that makes him instantly feel better. The nervousness subsides and Patrick lets go of him and sits up, looking down at Brendon’s pants. He doesn’t say anything, but Brendon can tell he’s hesitant, “uh, you know, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m fine with just doing you.”

Patrick shrugs and reaches for his pants, “you made me feel good, it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

He wants to push him away and tell him he doesn’t have to, but Patrick didn’t seem to care about talking at the moment. When his pants are undone Patrick gestures to the top of the bed with the pillows. Brendon moves and leans back against them letting Patrick pull the pants down just enough that his dick springs free, hard and leaking pre-cum. And Patrick stops immediately and pulls back.

“What’s wrong,” he asks.

“Nothing,” he says, “it’s just... _big._ Well, I mean, bigger than I thought it would be.”

“I’m an incubus,” he reminds him, “it’s kind of my thing to have bigger better everything.”

He nods and pulls his shirt off, setting it to the side. He reaches between his own legs, gathering any of the sticky fluid that was left before using the wet hand to wrap around his cock. Brendon watches him jerk him off, covering his entire length with his own slick. The demon feels his dry mouth start to water at the thought of Patrick licking even a little bit off him. Patrick looks back to him and he’s immediately looking to his eyes, raising his brows.

“Um, is this okay?”

_Yes. Yes. Fucking yes,_ he thinks.

“Yeah,” he tells him, “it’s fine.”

He leans down and licks his lips before kissing up the side of his cock all the way to his tip, tonguing at the slit until he groans. It felt like forever since he’d been touched like this. Patrick opens his mouth and Brendon swallows hard, watching him slowly take it past his lips. He closes his eyes and takes him all the way down to the base and Brendon has to physically restrain himself from thrusting up. He bites his hand and tries not to think about the way Patrick’s mouth feels or he’s going to cum embarrassingly fast. He stops biting his hand and grabs the blanket under him, clenching his fist until his knuckles turn white. Patrick’s eyes open and look up at him as he pulls off him and moves his hand when he starts talking, “I’m sorry if I’m not very good at this.”

“It’s good,” he nods, “this is good.”

Patrick smiles and goes back down, putting his mouth back around his cock. Brendon groans, the omega’s hand and mouth moving up and down on him. He uses his wrist to move his hand side to side as he goes down. It’s only when he hums around him that Brendon finally says something.

“Shit.”

Patrick stills and looks back up at him and Brendon nods, running his fingers through the blond hair, “no, no, you’re good baby, keep going.”

And this time he doesn’t take his eyes off Brendon’s when he takes him back down his throat again. He pulls back, letting his tongue slide up and circle the small slit at the top.

_Don’t fuck him,_ he tells himself, _don’t fuck him. Absolutely do not push him back against the mattress and start fucking him._

Patrick moans around him when he goes back down and deepthroats him. The hand in Patrick’s hair was careful not to pull too hard, but the omega seemed to know what he was thinking and started to bob his head a little faster.

“Fuck,” he says, laying back against the pillows again, watching him keep going.

“Yeah, just like that,” he says, hand running through the soft hair.

And he can’t help but move his hips up when he goes down again. The omega moves faster and the grip Brendon has on his hair tightens until he’s cumming on his tongue. Patrick pulls off him and catches the cum that started to leak out of his mouth with his finger. He swallows it and licks the remains off his fingers. Brendon lets go of his hair and pats the side of his face with a smile. Patrick rubs his cheek against his hand and before he can say anything Patrick gets up and goes to the bathroom.

He closes his fist, thinking about the way he just rubbed against him. He smiles and grabs a few tissues from the nightstand cleaning up what was left before adjusting himself back into his underwear. When Patrick comes back he’s in a pair of underwear and his pajamas. He walks over to the bed, turning the light off before climbing in next to Brendon. He pulls the blanket out from under them and over top of them. Brendon thinks he liked this part more than the sex, when he got to stay in bed with Patrick. He supposes that’s because he’d not used to staying after sex or the way the omega rubbed against him so lovingly.

He pulls the pants the rest of the way off before turning onto his side to face the back of Patrick’s head. He moves his hand to his outer thigh, sliding his fingers up until they go under the button up. They stop at his waist and soon his hand is going around him and pulling him back against his chest. He’s never done this himself, but he sees people do it in the movies Patrick watches. And for the first time in his life he’s nervous, “uh, is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, hand sliding over his own and pushing his fingers in the spaces between Brendon’s, “this is okay.”


	5. Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon discovers what Valentine's day is and finds out what jealousy feels like.

For the past few weeks they’d been spending more time together they visited all the places Patrick had never been. Paris, Tokyo, Italy, Rome, and he even took took him to the Statue of Liberty's torch. They were starting to travel nearly every day Patrick didn’t work, and when they weren't Patrick was getting Brendon's room ready. It was finished around New Years, and it was pretty plain except for the the soft lights that were in the shape of crystals. The omega was nervous when he first walked in asking if he liked it, and it was perfect to him. He finally had a place to put the trinkets he’d collected from the trips he and Patrick had taken together. He liked the room as more of a place to store his things. The bed was definitely better than the couch and even though the mattress was the same one Patrick’s room had he liked the omega’s better.

It was weird but sometimes he wished he were one of the bunnies Patrick had, being pet, cooed at, smiled at. He loved fooling around with Patrick but for some reason he loved what came after just a little more. The soft touches, getting to sleep in bed with him, holding his hand during the night, and the soft head of hair he could rest his chin against when he closed his eyes. He never had anything like that in Hell mainly because there was never love, only lust.

He snaps from his thoughts and keeps his eyes on Patrick while they're walking around the grocery store. The blond reads over his shopping list while Brendon occasionally tosses things in the cart. Patrick normally let him get things but when he disapproved it was always without looking at the item, "I’m not buying that."

“Fine,” Brendon says, picking it up and disappearing for a second before coming back.

“Stealing is illegal,” he sighs.

“Yeah, for humans. What are they going to do to me? Send me to demon jail? I don’t think so.”

He rolls his eyes and Brendon walks with him, “pizza rolls?”

“Sure.”

He looks to the giant swarm of red and pink, flowers all wrapped up and balloons galore staring back at him, “hey, what’s that stuff?”

The omega looks up seeing a swarm of colors. He shrugs, “it’s Valentine’s day stuff.”

“What? What’s that?”

“Valentine’s day?”

“Yes," he nods, "what is that?”

“It’s a holiday that celebrates romance and stuff. People buy candy, balloons, teddy bears, jewelry, and a lot of other stuff and give it to their valentine.”

“Why?”

“To show them they love and appreciate them. But it’s more of a holiday because companies want to sell things.”

“Do you celebrate Valentine’s day?”

“Uh, no. Not really, no. I buy the candy and cookies and stuff when they go on sale the next day if that counts.”

“When is Valentine’s day?”

“It’s the fourteenth. It’s tomorrow.”

Brendon goes wide eyed, “tomorrow? Why didn’t you mention it?”

“It’s not a big deal, it’s a holiday people celebrate but I don’t get to take the day off from work so it doesn’t really count as a holiday to me.”

Brendon looks to the cluster of color seeing the candy. He leaves Patrick’s side and studies the words.

_Be my valentine._

He cocks his head at the teddy bears and touched one before going wide eyed.

_Soft._

He looks through the isle for more things before he sees a giant teddy bear the size of himself. He goes over to it and hugs it tightly.

**_Soft!_ **

He wonders if Patrick knew about the giant bears. He looks from left to right before disappearing with it. He lands in his own room and sets him in the corner, smiling. He rearranges a few of his things before appearing in the passenger seat beside Patrick making him scream, “god! Brendon! I told you to stop doing that while I’m driving!”

“Sorry, I was arranging things.”

He sighs, “I have one more stop and then I’m heading home.”

“Ah, yes, the animal store.”

He lets out a breath of laughter, "yes, the animal store.”

“The one with the strange cashier.”

“Strange cashier? Do you mean Dallon?”

“The tall one. Yes.”

“That’s Dallon, he and I went to high school together. He was tall then too.”

When they get to the store Brendon goes over to the tanks of fish, looking around before he goes to the other animals. He decides the birds make too much noise and the cats were too lazy but the puppies were perfect. He wonders how many he could carry back home with him and hide in his room. What if Patrick didn’t like dogs? He decides not to, but takes one last long look at them before he finds Patrick in the food isle. He sees jars of cookies on one side and goes wide eyed, “cookies.”

“They’re for dogs.”

“Dogs can’t have cookies, they’re for people.”

“Those cookies are made for dogs, please don’t eat them.”

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest before turning and seeing Dallon walking by. His eyes on Patrick, smiling before walking to the cash register. Brendon looks between Patrick and the other man before narrowing his eyes.

“Which one do you think I should get? I haven’t tried the new food with any of the bunnies yet, and Lola already had the babies so they’ll definitely need something. I’m not sure if they’ll like this food though. What do you think?”

“I think the cashier guy likes you.”

“What?”

“The old one, might as well get the one she likes.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They get a few little things for the bunnies before they head to the register. He looks up when he puts the things from his cart in front of the alpha.

“Oh, Dallon, I was just talking about you with someone.”

“All good things I hope,” he smiles.

“Yeah, I was just telling him that you and I used to go to high school together.”

“I remember, you and I had Chemistry.”

Brendon rolls his eyes and Patrick shakes his head, “Biology.”

“Biology! That’s right,” he says, “I always got the two confused.”

“You still made good grades,” he says, letting him scan each item, “what do you do now besides this?”

“College mostly, studying music. I know you loved bunnies, do you still study other animals too?”

“Yeah! I’m, uh, I’m still training to be a vet, but I’m almost there.”

“Well, you’ve always been smarter than me so I’m sure you’ll get there in no time.”

And Patrick blushes. Brendon looks at Patrick’s cheeks before turning to Dallon and letting his eyebrows come together in frustration.

“Uh, I actually have something for you. I saw it the other day and thought of you.”

“Really? What is it?”

He pulls out a red envelope and hands it to him, when he opens it and sees bunnies all over the front of the card he smiles, “ _hoppy_ Valentine’s day.”

_Hoppy Valentine’s day. This fucking guy,_ Brendon thinks.

Dallon smiles a perfect smile and Brendon wants to die, _why does he look like God sculpted him?_

“Do you like it?”

“It’s very dorky,” Patrick says, face flushing red, “but it’s very cute.”

He opens it reading the words, “be my valentine? Love, Dallon”

Patrick looks up at the alpha who’s sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Brendon's eyes widened and he looked to the card, _Love, Dallon?_

The omega grins, “sure I’ll be your valentine.”

Dallon’s face burns red, “really?”

He nods, “I’d love to”

“Well, that’s nice to hear because I was thinking maybe if you’re not too busy or anything you and I could grab a coffee sometime. Catch up a little bit?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he nods, “here, why don’t I give you my number?”

He takes a pen and holds Dallon’s hand, drawing out each number. Brendon watches Dallon watch Patrick with a smile. He can feel his nostrils flaring and the steam coming out of his ears. Patrick caps the pen and picks up his bags.

“I’ll call you later, set something up.”

“That’d be great,” he nods, “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “see ya.”

Patrick leaves the store and puts his things in the car. Brendon sits in the passenger seat, pouting and feeling more like a ghost than a demon.

“So, you’re going to have coffee with _Dallon?_ ”

“Yeah, I guess. If he calls me. It’d be nice to catch up with him. We were great friends in high school. He was one of the only people I hung out with. I wonder how the others are doing.”

He folds his arms over his chest and when they get to a red light Patrick turns to look at him, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you upset with me? Is this because I wouldn’t let you get those foods, because those were very expensive! I just figured you’d steal them for yourself if you really wanted them.”

“I don’t understand why you need to go out and get groceries when I can just go there and steal them.”

“I need the fresh air? It’s good to interact with other humans.”

“Like Dallon,” he asks.

“Is there something I’m missing here?”

“I thought you said you didn’t celebrate Valentine’s day.”

“I don’t. Oh, do you mean the card? He just got it for me because he knows I like bunnies. It wasn’t like a _real_ valentine I don’t think.”

“Sure seemed like it.”

Patrick shrugs and is soon pulling in the driveway, “Dallon and I have only ever been friends. It’s not like that. Besides if he were my _real_ valentine I’d be spending Valentine’s day with him.”

“Where are you going for Valentine’s day?”

“Work. And then I’m coming home to you,” he says turning to him and smiling, “why do you ask? Did you want us to travel somewhere after work?”

And the way Patrick smiles at him makes him feel something in his chest he’s never felt before. And he shrugs, “I was thinking maybe we could see another place on your list but if you don’t feel like traveling tomorrow you and I could just spend some time together at home.”

He smiles, “I’d like that. We could order in.”

He nods and they carry bags inside. As they put the items away Patrick sighs, “so, what’s your favorite color?”

“I like red.”

“A demon who likes red,” he says in disbelief, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess it’s cliche, but there’s no red in Hell and I just think it’s a very good color.”

“I’ll have to remember that.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Orange.”

“Orange,” he repeats to himself, “I’ll try to remember that.”

He goes out to give the bunnies some vegetables and thinks about the card. Maybe he could get Patrick one. He’d find one better than Dallon’s or maybe he’d get him something nicer and a little more expensive. He wondered if Patrick liked jewelry. He decided to disguise himself as a human and go to the mall. When he arrived a woman dressed like a secretary smiled at him from the jewelry counter, “hi, is there anything I can help you with today?”

“What do omegas like for Valentine’s day?”

“I guess that depends on who you’re shopping for. Is it a friend, mother, daughter, omega?”

“A friend,” he says, “but I want to tell them I want something to show them I want to be more than that.”

“Maybe a bracelet? A pair of earrings?”

“Do you have anything orange?”

“We have rubies.”

He frowns, “what else do omegas like besides jewelry?”

“Flowers,” she nods, “flowers.”

“Flowers,” he asks.

She nods, “you should try the one close to the pharmacy. It’s kind of small so keep an eye out for it, but you’ll know it when you see it, it’s a tan building with a green roof. It’s got a cute little car outside painted like a lady bug.”

He smiles, “thanks!”

“No problem.”

He leaves the store and disappears to find it.

_Flowers._

He wonders what kind of flowers he likes and hopes whoever runs the store can help him find the right ones for Patrick. He’d hate to get him ones he didn’t like or sent the wrong message. He feels nervous thinking about what Patrick’s reaction will be when he brings him flowers. Would he like them? Would he hate them? He didn’t understand why humans were so emotional and why they loved. He’s not supposed to feel this way, he’s never supposed to be nervous. He’s a demon, a sex demon. He life is supposed to be sex, sex, sex.

But here he is, standing in front of the little tan building with the red car with black dots. He feels a little intimidated by the store but there was no turning back. He was going to find the best flowers ever and he was going to give them to Patrick no matter what. If he didn’t like the idea or gesture he’d just say they were a thank you for putting up with him for so long. That would work, right? He sighs and pushes open the door. Here goes nothing.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gives Patrick a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to edit and I know I probably got some things wrong so let me know if you see any mistakes or whatever.

Brendon couldn’t stop looking at the flowers inside the vase, the way the white and pink looked nice beside each other. They weren’t orange but he thinks they look nicer than the orange ones anyway. He adjusts the bow and pulls his pillow down to his chest, holding onto it, looking at the clock. Patrick would be home any minute now but he still wasn’t sure when he was going to give the arrangement to him. He hears the front door open and uses his abilities to teleport himself into the living room. He noticed a few bags of groceries in his hands, but then notices a pink shopping bag in one with light and dark pink stripes. He looks at the black letters on the side.

_Victoria’s Secret_

“Who is Victoria,” Brendon asks and Patrick’s face burns red, “and what is her secret?”

He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, “this is just some stuff my friend got for me to wear.”

“Try it on.”

He sets the groceries down and puts the bag behind himself, “um, actually, I think I’m just going to go put these away for now, why don’t you put the food away.”

He cocks his head but eventually nods. Patrick was only gone for a minute but when he came back they began cooking side by side. They cut the potatoes and Patrick moved his hips side to side slowly, leading Brendon to do the same. When the omega noticed he bumped his hip against his and Brendon smiles and does it back. They hit the side of their hips together swaying back and forth as they finished chopping. Brendon adds a few spices to the potatoes while Patrick seasons the steak. He wants to come up behind him and put his arms around him like he does when they sleep in the same bed, but he doesn’t know how Patrick would feel about that.

He goes up behind him and instead rests his head on his shoulder, “it smells good.”

And Patrick tensed for a minute before nodding, “good, I hope it’ll taste as good as it smells.”

He takes his chin off his shoulder.

_He tensed. Maybe the flowers were a bad idea._

He backs up and refrains from touching him anymore. He instead disappears to the store, searching for a nice bottle of wine, and when he can’t he goes to the liquor store. Once he finds the right one he heads home, everything smelling incredible and Patrick looking more relaxed.

“Woah,” he says, “that smells like Heaven.”

Patrick smiles, “have you ever been to Heaven?”

“No, but I have a few friends who are from Heaven. I just meant it smells great.”

Patrick fixes their plates and Brendon pours two glasses of wine before setting them on the table. They sit across from each other and they cut into their food. The omega looks to him and the demon nods, “if I were human I’d eat this every day if I could.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

And then it’s silent again, Brendon wasn’t sure if he should mention the flowers, he decides to say something else, “happy Valentine’s day.”

Patrick’s eyes go wide for a second, “oh, yeah. Happy Valentine’s day to you too.”

“I have something for you,” Brendon says, "but I can give it to you after dinner."

“For me,” he smiles, “you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to,” he says.

And Patrick’s giving him that look he gives him that makes him feel like he doesn’t see the demon part of him. Patrick drinks some of his wine and nods, “I have something for you too.”

And it makes his chest feel warm and his stomach feel light and fuzzy.

“You do?”

“Yeah, but we should wait until after dinner to give gifts.”

He nods, and they weren’t sure if the other knew, but they’d both began eating just a little faster. When they finished up the food and wine they stood awkwardly in the living room.

“Did you want your gift now,” Brendon asks.

“Yeah, sure, um, let me get mine. It’ll take a minute so if you don’t mind waiting.”

“Not at all!”

He heads into his room and Brendon is quick to retrieve the flowers and brush his teeth to get his breath to smell fresh. He feels happy waiting on the blond. Patrick got him something! He got _him_ something. He smiles feeling better about the Dallon incident. He wonders what Patrick got him and if it was another bear, he did enjoy the big bear in his room. He drags his fingernail over the design on the side of the vase and when he looks back at the flowers he realizes this was the first thing he’d actually paid for since he's been on Earth.

He would have felt bad if he didn’t, especially since the old lady who worked there was so nice to him and arranged the flowers the way she would if she were giving them to someone important to her. He adjusts the big red bow with white hearts and after a minute the door opens. Patrick walks in and Brendon’s eyes go wide at the sight of him.

He was wearing a sheer red babydoll night gown with a pair of matching underwear underneath. His jaw dropped and Patrick plays the end of it while looking over at him, “are those for me?”

And he’s snapped out of his thoughts, “um, yeah. I got these for you.”

He picks them out of his hands and smells them before grinning, “they’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Brendon says.

Patrick looks to him and he coughs, “I mean, you look--why are you wearing that?”

He sets the flowers on the coffee table in front of the couch before putting his hands by his side and rubbing his fingers together, “I was thinking since it’s Valentine’s day you and I could help each other out again.”

“Yeah,” he asks.

He nods, “unless you’re not hungry in that way.”

“I am,” he nod, “yeah, we can definitely do that.”

Patrick smiles and takes his hand leading him into the bedroom. Brendon closes the door behind them and the omega lets go and sits on the bed. He moves to the center and lays back as Brendon watches the babydoll part to expose some of his stomach. He pulls off his clothes until he’s just in a pair of boxer briefs and crawls between his legs, kissing his way up Patrick’s thighs. The blond lets out a soft sigh as the demon’s hands slid up his stomach. His fingers found his nipples easily and squeezed them as he kissed the outline of his cock through the red underwear.

“Brendon,” he breathes, hands going to his hair.

“Do you want to go down on me first this time,” he asks, kissing his stomach.

“No,” he says.

“Alright,” he says, “I’ll go down on you.”

“No,” he says.

And Brendon looks up at him confused, “you don’t want me to-”

Patrick shakes his head, “no.”

“You want me inside you?”

He nods and before Brendon can move again Patrick pushes his legs together, making him back up, “what’s wrong?”

“I want you to take my virginity.”

And if Brendon wasn’t hard already he was now.

“You mean you actually want me _inside_ you,” he says.

Patrick nods and looks up at him, “unless you don’t want to.”

“No,” he says quickly, “I want to. I want you. I just, I thought you didn’t want to do this with a demon.”

Patrick plays with the tied ribbon holding his babydoll in place, “turns out the only one I want to do it with is you.”

Brendon tries not to let those words go to his head as he nods, “yeah, do you want me to get some condoms from the store really quick?”

He shakes his head and avoids meeting Brendon’s eyes, “I was hoping we could do it without using them. I want both of us to feel everything.”

He nods, “yeah, I can--we can do that if you want.”

He gives him a small smile and Patrick rests his hands by his head on the pillow, waiting for him to do something. His fingers go to the ends of the ribbon, pulling the red bow in the center of the babydoll open. He pushes the fabric apart so he could finally look at him. The blond sucks in a breath and Brendon spreads his legs and leans down to kiss his neck. Patrick gasps and grabs onto his shoulders, unaware of the hand in his panties until two fingers are teasing his entrance. He moans and slick begins to come out more.

“Brendon!”

“Don’t worry, I wont do anything until you’re dripping wet for me.”

His fingers slide inside him gently and feel around until they find the right spot that makes Patrick moan and offer more of his neck to Brendon. He kisses and nips at his skin, loving the cute sounds that come out of the blond. He puts a knee between Patrick’s legs but keeps himself from grinding against him. His fingers move inside him thrusting in and out against the spot inside him. Patrick whines and goes to close his legs, finding that he can’t with Brendon’s knee in the way.

“Alpha,” he squeaks.

And the demon’s teeth ache when he says that, the need to claim him strong. He parts his legs, letting Brendon massage the right spot inside him. He moans, back arching off the bed and eyes squeezing shut. He adds another finger, stretching him open and getting him ready. Patrick stopped moaning when the alpha avoided his prostate. He breathes in and out, holding onto him as he kissed his neck. Patrick hums and relaxes a little more until Brendon pulls out his fingers. The underwear were soaked and slick was beginning to get on the blanket underneath them.

“I think I’m ready now.”

He nods and pulls the red underwear off Patrick’s legs before positioning himself between them. He pushes the briefs down and Patrick looks at his cock, it looked bigger than he remembered and pre-cum was drooling down the side. Brendon uses the slick on his hand to rub over his dick before pressing the head at Patrick’s hole. The blond sucks in a breath and grabs the sheets tight.

“Relax every muscle in your body, alright?”

He nods and his hands let go of the blanket. Brendon pushes in slow, his cock stretching him open and filling him up. He stops whenever the blond groans and squeezes his knees, “are you alright?”

He nods, “just stay still for a minute.”

He nods, pressing their foreheads together. His cock throbs inside Patrick and he breathes in and out carefully, keeping himself from pushing in deeper. The blond looks up into his eyes and Brendon nods, “whenever you’re ready.”

Patrick experimentally moves his hips, getting use to the small movements before they turn into him moving down an inch and moving back up an inch. He does this for a second and Brendon kisses his neck while Patrick attempts to ride him while laying down. Brendon slowly pushes in deeper and listens to the omega moan. He pulls back and rocks his hips into his and Patrick’s arms are going under his and grabbing his shoulders, “ah!”

He goes slow and Patrick lets out a few small noises, “please, alpha?”

And Brendon decides to speed up slightly, hoping that was what the omega wanted. He listened to the sound of skin hitting skin, moan after moan spilling from Patrick’s lips. He manages to suck at the one spot in Patrick’s neck that got him to let out a whimper and dig his nails into his skin, “unf!”

He spreads the omega’s legs a little more and adjusts himself so he can hit his prostate every single time. The burn from the stretch is mostly gone and he doesn’t even feel the pain anymore. Patrick wonders if sex always made people feel like this. Brendon sinks into him, thrusting just right and letting Patrick’s nails drag further down his back little by little. When they get to the middle he moves them back up, letting more lines form as each thrust drags them down for him.

“Patrick,” Brendon says against his neck, “fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

And that made Patrick’s nails leave his skin and his hand hold onto him instead.

“Don’t stop.”

Brendon looks down at Patrick’s cock laying against his stomach, pre-cum leaking out and down the side. He reaches for it, using the thick fluid to jerk him off and thumb over the head where the sensitive slit was. He squirms under him, his legs trying to close around his hips. He pumps his cock slow, hitting the exact spot and doing all the right things. He thrusts over and over making Patrick’s moans louder and quicker.

“Faster, please faster!”

He thrusts inside him faster, hand trying to keep up. He moans, breath shaky as he thrusts his hips up, his cock sliding in and out of his fist. Brendon bites at his neck, enjoying the marks he’d thought about leaving on his skin since the moment he met him. He watches Patrick close his eyes and throw his head back, “so close!”

And Brendon sits up on his knees thrusting into him over and over as he strokes him faster. Patrick’s forced to let go of his shoulders and hold onto the pillow under his head.

“Alpha!”

“That’s it,” he says, “cum for your alpha.”

His lets his legs stiffen and his back arch off the bed. Brendon times it just right so when Patrick’s cum runs down his hand and his hole tightens around him he cums inside him as deep as he can go. Patrick lets out a mewl when Brendon thrusts in and out of him slow, making sure they were both finished before pulling out of him. Patrick hesitated to look at Brendon when he laid beside him, his cheeks turning red, “that was different.”

He gives him a sheepish grin and rubs the back of his own neck, “is that good?”

He turns to him nodding, “it was nice. Really nice. It felt good.”

“Is that--I mean was that okay? You don’t like _regret it_ or anything?”

He shakes his head, “no! Why, do you?”

“No, I’d been wanting to do that for a while. I just figured if you and I ever--I just thought you’d be with a human before being with me like that.”

“I never thought I’d do that with a demon but I don’t regret it or wish that it had been someone else. I wanted it to be you.”

“You did?”

He nods, “you know, you’re really caring and gentle for someone who comes from Hell.”

He smiles, “you make me feel human.”

And then it’s silent. Patrick looks at him for a while before standing, “I should clean myself up before we go to bed.”

He gets up and walks into the bathroom, Brendon’s cum leaking out of him and trickling down his thighs. The sight was so good it almost got him hard again.

“Patrick,” he asks.

He pokes his head out of the door to respond, "yeah?”

“Could we shower together?”

He looks surprised by the question but nods, “yeah, sure.”

He gets up and follows him into the bathroom, staring at the omega’s naked backside as they both hopped into the tub together. Patrick turning on the water, making sure it was hot enough for both of them. Patrick turned away from him, facing the water. After a few minutes it's still quiet between them. The demon moves closer, wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and pulling him against his chest. His cock pressed against his ass, but for once he’s not thinking about sex.

“Brendon,” he asks, “what are yo-”

“I think I’m in love with you,” he says in a rushed whisper.

And he can feel Patrick’s sharp inhale and his heart start beating a little faster, “really?”

“I like holding your hand,” he says, “and I used to love fooling around because of the demon thing but I love it now because I get to lay next to you at night and watch you wake up the next day.”

He relaxes in his arms and Brendon continues, “I enjoy being your friend and having you as my keeper so it’s hard for me to say all this. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I can’t anymore and the truth is I’ve grown quite fond of you. I know I’m not human like you so I can’t be sure what this feeling is, but my stomach feels warm and fuzzy and my heart races when I’m next to you and I’ve only lived on Earth for a short time but you feel more like home than Hell ever has.”

He’s silent for a moment and before Brendon can let go of him Patrick’s turning around and leaning up to kiss him hard. It catches him by surprise and his open eyes look at Patrick’s closed lids. He smiles and kisses back, pulling him in so their stomachs are touching. When they pull back Patrick smiles, “I think I’m in love with you too.”

“You are?”

He nods, “yeah, yeah I think I am.”

“You don’t care that I’m a demon?

He smiles and touches the horns on his head, “I don't mind." 

“Really,” he asks, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“You're even alright with the horns,” he asks, looking up at them.

“Actually, I think they're kind of sexy.”

He touches them, the sentence playing in his head over and over, “so, do we--could you and I ever be a couple do you think? I can disguise myself as a human and allow others to see me if you wanted it to be really real.”

“Truth is I always kind of thought we already were a couple.”

“Oh,” he smiles, “well, in that case, would it be fine if I kissed you all the time and slept in your bed with you whenever I wanted?”

“Yeah,” he says between kisses, “that would definitely be fine with me.”

He rests his forehead against his, “I’m really glad you wished for me, Patrick.”

“I’m glad I wished for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and are having a great Valentine's day!


End file.
